1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a warning device, and in particular relates to a water level warning device for audibly warning a user when the water level within a structure has reached a predetermined water level above the base of said structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oftentimes, an individual needs to fill a bathtub or sink with a particular amount of water. This generally involves turning on a faucet, watching the bathtub or the sink as it fills with the desired amount of water, and then turning off the faucet. Often, the individual may desire to engage in an activity other than watching the bathtub or the sink as it fills with the desired amount of water. However, if the individual does not actually watch the water level as it rises, there is a risk that the water level will surpass the desired level and overflow from the bathtub or sink, thereby causing water damage or even a hazardous condition. Accordingly, there is a need for a water level warning device for audibly warning an individual when the water level within a bathtub or sink has reached a predetermined water level, so that the individual does not have to watch the water level as it rises within the bathtub or sink.
A variety of water level detectors are available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,216 to Haedt appears to show a liquid overflow valve for a tank which provides an audible warning when the tank is full. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,577 to Khurgin appears to show the use of an inlet tube for metering the flow of liquid with a sensor incorporated to determine the level of liquid. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,996 to Pataki appears to show a device capable of controlling the level and flow of liquid based on a pressure difference.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.